Legendary Warriors
They arrived back to Cornelia in Rookie Form Lamnimon: Okay, then. Let's check in with Princess Biyomon. Sentry Digimon: It's the Bahamutian Army! Flamon: What? They're here now? They saw the knight fire the gun and summon the Mirages to build camp￼ Sentry Digimon: They're setting up camp right outside of town! Biyomon: Legendary Warriors! Flitmon: You're here! We were actually just on our way to see you. Biyomon: If they've established a near our gates, then clearly they must intend to finish us once and for all. Goatmon: So what are gonna do? Ottermon: Seems to me... we're going to have to nip this little problem in the butt. Lobomon: Hm? What do you purpose we do? Ottermon: We should take a fight to them Biyomon: Uh, well said, but as things stand. Cornelia simply does not have the manpower. Anteatermon: If you would buy us some time, we'll do the rest. Biyomon: Huh? Anteatermon: Me and my friend's will sneak up on their boss and take him out! Biyomon: What? Ladybugmon: Hm... Biyomon: Is is really that simple? Flamingomon: Well, he may not exactly look it, but Anteatermon's pretty good in a fight. Pengimon: Thing is he used to get picked on for being such a pip-squeak. Anteatermon: Pengimon! Don't call me that! Pengimon: What did I called you? Anteatermon or Pip-squeak? Antetermon: Why you little! He choke him Anteatermon: Geopardmon: Well, Pengimon have made up the "pip-squeak" park, but, he definitely did get picked on. I think that maybe the other digimkn were a little strange by our power and us. Still, we were always kind of proud we become Legendary Warriors and save the Digital World. Because it meant we were just like the Digidestined Kids, right? So! Let's talk more about Dogmon getting picked on! Boy, did they make him cry. Agunimon: But after I whipped him into shape, he never lost a fight again. Biyomon: How Nice. Pengimon: But that's not 'cause he turned into some kind of bully-destroying machine. He just literally never picked a fight he couldn't win. Really, his threat assessment skills were uncanny. He always knew the odd. Strabimon: Heh. Call it natural cowardice. Dogmon: Stop that! Geopardmon: So Dogmon... how about it? Do you think we can be those guys￼! Dogmon: Yeah, it should be a piece of cake! If I get a cake for a reward. Geopardmon: Well, there you have it? Are you gonna to help us? Biyomon: Very well. We must act? It is only a matter of time before the federation completely overruns Cornelia. We will fight... And place our faith in the Legendary Warriors. Geopardmon: Hm... What a strange thing to remember. I know someone picked on Dogmon. But why can't I remember who? They went off and they saw two knight Knight Digimon: Hi. Are you the Legendary Warriors from the digital world me the Prophecy? I am the Captain of Brave. Knight Digimon 2: And I'm the Knight of Light.￼ We're the captain's of the Cornelia Army Brigade. Princess Biyomon has appointed us as vanguard. Knight Digimon: We have been informed of the particulars. We'll time our feint to when the two of you storm the field. You can we out just as soon as you're ready. They are going to the Goblin Camp Flamon: Where's the Goblin Camp? Pengimon: Up on that hill, Come on! Dogmon: Alright, I hope you don't have a funny idea. Like Flamon destroy my house. Cutaway Flamon is using Firework Flamon: Here goes! He lightened it up and it blasted to Dogmon's House and he's in the Bathtub Dogmon: What the!? No, no, no, no, no, Noooo! He fell off and the Bathtub got Smashed Dogmon: I can't feel my legs! Digimon: Looks like you'll be in a Wheelchair. Dogmon: No wait, there they are. Digimon: Awww....￼ They arrived at the Watchplain in their Hybrid Form Tama: Cornelia's Soldiers are the-fighting ￼as hard as they can. Dogmon: Let's hurry up an'' WSHHH... circle and ''BOOOSH.. knocj the goblin' boss senseless! Kazemon: Ohhh-kay! Tama: The-WSHH and BOOSH!￼ Dogmon: Aw Yeah! They went to the see Knight of Brave and Light Knight Digimon: Good timing. Some of our soldiers swore they'd seen the Princess on the battlefield. I suppose I got a bit careless. Ranamon: Princess Biyomon is here? Kumamon: What? No way! That can't be right. Knight Digimon 2: He like to think so, but knowing her, it's possible. Still, we must focus on the task at hand. Don't worry about me. You two should press on. Up ahead, you will find the Bahamutian soldier in charge. He leads the Goblins. Agunimon: Cool! Let's do this! They went off and see Princess Biyomon Grumblemon: Huh? Arbormon: The Princess, guys. She's here! She wave to them Mercurymon: Well, I guess she's the hand-on ￼type. Then a Giant Goblin appeared Lobomon: Your Highness, behind you! Loweemon: Look out! Then two knight save her Knight Digimon: Are you okay? Biyomon: I am, thank you. Beetlemon: Oh great! We have to get down there! Ladybugmon: We can go around. If we're rest enough. We--- Ottermon: There's no time! Flamingomon: Princess! All: No! Then 2 Colourful Sphere from Dogmon and Lobomon's Symbol went to Two Knight Digimon and they become Agumon and Gabumon and they defeated the Giant Goblin Kazemon: Princess Biyomon, are you okay? Kumamon: Wow, that moves are cool! Agumon: I.. I don't know what just happened￼. Biyomon: I think I do? That light would explain it. Agumon and Gabumon, from this day on. You shall be called the Knight of Courage and Friendship. Gabumon: Us? Are you sure? Biyomon: Of course. The legend of Cornelia tell of others like you. Nameless ￼heroes Digimon will great power in their hearts: Knight of Courage and Friendship. Your are a Medium. One with the potential to become this realm's Champion. Loweemon: Hold on. Medium? A Champion? Biyomon: Oh, Champion arise at critical points in time, where they awaken unexpectedly to their miraculous power. Candidates who hide this light within them--- this strength--- we call them Mediums. Agumon and Gabumon, of course, are unique to Cornelia legend, but... Mediums for other champion can still be found through Digital Grymoire to this day. Agumon: I can't believe it. We really become one, Gabumon. Gabumon: It is. Incredible. Biyomon: Yes, and there's no mistake. Gabumon: I think those light Dogmon and Lobomone was a sort of reveille. Like we've been sleeping in our whole life and finally... Woke up. Biyomon: (Gasp)... That means you two have got your powers back. Now you ￼can control light and Justice. Dogmon: Hmmm. Lobomon: I wish we knew. Like I said, we don't remember all that much about who we are￼. Wait, hold on. They saw a Digimon Dark Knight They are fighting them and they defeated them Dogmon: See that, a total piece of cake. Loweemon: Hold on... This soldier's Digimon is not a Digimon at all. Was he a Mirage? Biyomon: Huh? That's funny. The Soldiers are Digimon vying to become architects and join the federation elite... What happened to him? Meanwhile ????: Yes, that's right. They're here. ???? 2: How long have they been reborn. ????: Ten Months. How many is a difficult thing to gauge from in here. But... ???? 2: Time cornus has resumed it's march. Dark Korikakumon and Dark Sealmon. Dark Korikakumon: We're here. Dark Sealmon: What is it? ????: You may begin. I trust you have worked out each detail? Dark Sealmon: Oh, okay. ???? 2: Then away with you. ????: And you? You aren't going to waver? Dark KendoGarurumon: We have a Prophecy to fulfil. ????: Yes. Let us usher in a new age of history. Back to them They are back in Nine Wood Hill Tama: If the-one ￼of your Mirages has learned the "stroll" ability. It will follow you around in the field, just as the-longcas you include it in you lineup. Speaking of the-which, I have the ability too! If you always the-want your adorable Tama at your side. They are now in a Unknown Place Agunimon: What is this place? Then he bump into someone Kazemon: Agunimon! Are you alright. Agunimon: I'm fine. Did you see that? ???: Should your so be here. They saw a Tonberry ￼ Loweemon: A Tonberry? Tonberry: Quite so. A Tonberry through and through. Now should you Warriors be this far afield? Dogmon: Far off, what now? Mercurymon: He's asking if we're lost. I guess he's got a point. I have no idea where we are. Tonberry: As I thought. Then you should all come with me at once. It's not safe. They went off Tonberry: I give you... the Coliseum. They were at the Coliseum